Curious Minds can Lead to the Death of a Kitten 2
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Spiritual sequel to said title but with a number two! Featuring Flame Princess, Flame King, and co. The story that every parent should read with their children.


After getting Ice King's (begrudged) approval, and spending a night in his frigid castle, they left the Ice Kingdom at dawn, travelling north to the mountain path where the Fire Kingdom lies ahead.

"It's quite nice to be back home." says Flame Princess eager to meet up with her father.

After another winding path of mountains and overlooking at a flatland, they found the Fire Kingdom's castle. As they approached, they met a group of penguins scattered about on the flatland. As they tried talking to them, they chirped out,

"Wenk."

"Wenk!"

"Wenk?"

"Wank."

"Wenk?!" But enough is enough; the supply of their mana potions are dwindling, so they are forced mug wandering creatures and people, starting with a stray fire guard and after spending an entire morning, afternoon, and evening collecting enough potions (and salts) to last for weeks, the princess approached the castle and met her father standing outside.

"If it isn't my daughter!" he heartily said. "Are these two mercenaries I hired helping you out so far?"

Flame Princess gave him a single nod.

"Looks like you're ready to succeed in my place as the tenth lich hunter," he continued, "but are you ready to take your old man down?" he then raised his stance and a fight soon ensued, but they ended up beating him thanks to several ice flasks, a swing of a diamond sword, and a flaming yo-yo.

"Excellent! Looks like you're ready to wield the glowing sword; the only weapon capable of defeating him." he gave her the glowing sword and she held it up straight into the air, triumphantly.

"The tenth generation hunter... Only if your mother can only see this..."

"But even though you're strong, you're never invincible. Why not spend some quality time and go out on your journey on the morrow?" he asked and she agreed to spend the night inside her own home while the two mercs tried to fend for themselves in a hell-like environment with the penguins outside.

Of course, there's nothing better to do for them except listen to lava bubbles popping and making small talk with the pilgrims, but even that gets stale within an hour or so. But for shits and giggles, the two went inside the castle and fortunately enough, the guards gave them free passage due to being affiliated with the Flame Princess.

What a castle this is! Craggy rocks everywhere, pools of lava scattered about, and packs of roaming fire wolves ready to tear tourists limb from limb. They waltzed around seeing the sights that, as mundane as they are, this castle has to offer. There's a passageway that goes underground, presumably where most of the citizens lived, but they decided not to go downstairs, preferring to go the quarters of the Flame King and Flame Princess upstairs.

As they walked through the uppermost floor, they heard a tiny snippet of a woman singing in a nearby room, presumably the princess'... or the king's... There's only one room here; do they sleep in bed together?

_"~When I think about you I touch myself!~..."_

"What is that?" they asked to themselves. They opened the door and couldn't believe their eyes on what they're witnessing.

The princess was dressed in black lingerie posing in front of his father, naked, with his erection for her and those who are unfortunate enough to see. The singing came form a record player, so that's why it sounded artificial. They caught glimpses of various muzzles, gags, whips, leashes, vibrators, and ropes; not seldom to an impulsive thought that the Flame King must be some kind of BDSM freak...!

But why should they care? They're just mercenaries after all. In fact, he might raise their salaries by an insurmountable amount just to keep them quiet... so they just stood there completely stiff with the standard poker face.

Looking around their bedroom, there were cumstains all over the floor and some on the princess' lingerie, meaning that she gave head to her own father. She was also bruised with what seems to be whipmarks scattered around her thighs and butt. Flame Princess then bended down with her panties between her knees and spreaded her ass cheeks apart, revealing her moist vagina with a cute little butthole on top, both showing signs of pleasure as he was about to insert his length inside her vagina. As Flame Princess turned around to see her father's ecstatic face, she spotted the two mercs behind his head.

She screamed in both surprise and pleasure from feeling her father's erection inside while the Flame King looked behind him as the record scratched to a halt.

"What's the problem, mercenaries?" Flame King nonchalantly said to the two, "Incest is an accepted practice here!"

Irritated, Flame Princess stood up, approached them and violently slammed the door shut right in their faces.

"What was that?" Joash asks Flavio.

"Tradition, lad. Tradition." the dragon answered.

The next day was rather awkward for her. With her normal clothes back on and with the sword on hand they setted out to the Candy Kingdom; ready to face the Lich.

"We will never talk about this ever again!" she growled, but they didn't care anyway. That little stunt they had last night didn't truly traumatized them in any way, it just gave them a quick moment to laugh. You know, mercenary humor.

And of course, happy days for the two of them as they were paid with higher wages after she successfully took down the Lich, due to their curiosity and in addition to the king's fear of them spreading malicious scandal.

"I guess curiosity can give us an edge in life." the alchemist shrugged with the money on hand, and with a spring in his step, he cheerfully skipped on his way back to the desert, where he lived.


End file.
